


Гавайи и Дейтона-Бич

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: — Снова сталкеришь того парня?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Гавайи и Дейтона-Бич

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7560915)

После заката на улице становится заметно холоднее, но Широ не спешит возвращаться в дом. Там ярко, шумно, душно — так, как и должно быть на вечеринках, в общем-то — только вот настроения у Широ нет. Зато есть ужаснейшая гавайская рубашка, цветастый лей на шее и солнечные очки на голове, совершенно бесполезные с наступлением темноты. Чёрт бы побрал Мэтта с его тематическими тусовками.

Широ облокачивается о белые перила террасы, и правая рука заученно повторяет ритуал: вынуть телефон из кармана, разблокировать, открыть инстаграм, зайти в чужой профиль. От одного взгляда на экран в груди теплеет.  
Кит улыбается. Обнимает своего пса, Космо, который вымахал до чудовищных для собаки размеров. Кит бросает скомканный бумажный лист в своего одноклассника, Лэнса — короткое видео заканчивается воплем одного и смехом другого. Кит гордо держит права на мотоцикл, и на его руках перчатки, которые Широ подарил ему перед своим выпуском.

Он безнадёжен. И он так соскучился.

— Снова сталкеришь того парня? — Мэтт шумно втягивает что-то из трубочки, вместо стакана — половинка кокоса. Его щепетильность к деталям поражает.

— Никого я не… — Стыдливо Широ прячет телефон в карман и спускает на переносицу солнечные очки. — Мы старые друзья. И он мне как брат.

— У меня есть сестра, Широ. Если бы я узнал, что Пидж мониторит мой инстаграм двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю, у нас с ней был бы серьёзный разговор. Чувак, это стрёмно.

Он и сам в курсе, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Уже десять лет прошло с их первой встречи, а Широ до сих пор восхищён им. Всем, что Кит делает.  
Сколько они не виделись, два года? Чертовски долго. Всё, что Широ остаётся — следить за его жизнью издалека и отвечать на сообщения в соцсетях.  
Это стрёмно, Широ в курсе. Он влюблён в подростка, влюблён как подросток, и счастье, что Кит об этом не знает.

— Я уже взрослый человек, — напоминает Широ Мэтту, забирая из его руки вторую половинку кокоса с каким-то пойлом, уверенный, что пожалеет об этом утром. — У меня есть право на личную жизнь.

— Ты проспорил мне и покрасил прядь волос в белый. Взрослый, как же. — Ему даже нечем парировать. — И вся твоя «личная жизнь» скорее личные страдания по парню с внешностью модели.

— Кит красивый, — соглашается он, готовый продолжать говорить об этом часами, но Мэтт вскидывает руку:

— Всё-всё, стоп, не-а, не хочу слышать. Ты — катастрофа. Самая настоящая. Я вернусь к гостям, и, буду надеяться, что ты к нам присоединишься. Скоро должны подвезти пиццу с ананасами.

— Кто из нас ещё катастрофа, — ворчит Широ в спину уходящему Мэтту и втягивает в себя оставленное им пойло. Отвратительно. Он убирает трубочку и делает ещё глоток прямо из кокоса.

Не проходит и минуты: в руках Широ снова оказывается телефон. Пару движений пальцем, и взгляду предстаёт выученный наизусть профиль.  
Мэтт прав.  
Широ — катастрофа.

Перед домом тормозит байк, и звук заставляет Широ поднять голову от экрана. Доставщик той дьявольской пиццы, наверное; стоит позвать Мэтта, и…  
Это не байк доставки. Явно нет.  
Парень снимает шлем, только Широ узнаёт ещё раньше, по перчаткам.  
Кит откидывает голову назад в попытке уложить растрепавшиеся волосы, проводит по ним пальцами, зачёсывая. У Широ перехватывает дыхание от одного жеста. Солнечные очки выскальзывают из руки, со стуком падая на деревянный пол.  
На Ките чёрная кожаная куртка с красной вышивкой на спине, узкие рваные джинсы и высокие ботинки на шнуровке. Когда он разворачивается корпусом и улыбается, Широ умирает где-то внутри и воскресает вновь.  
Господи боже. Само существование Кита должно быть незаконным.

— Тебя подбросить?

— Кит? — Кажется, Широ всё же вспоминает, как говорить. — Как ты? Тут? В смысле, почему вообще?..

— Ты написал в твиттере, что скучаешь на вечеринке. — Кит отводит взгляд и откашливается. — Так что, прокатимся? Это весело.

— Весело, — повторяет он эхом, не в силах перестать пялиться.

С ума сойти. Фото были отличными, но в жизни Кит ещё привлекательнее — Широ не думал, что такое вообще возможно. Кит — самое восхитительное, что Широ когда-либо видел. И это совершенство сейчас предлагает ему прокатиться.  
Что Мэтт намешал в это пойло, ему точно не мерещится?

Пауза слишком затягивается, но хуже всего не это. Рёв мотора привлёк внимание не только Широ, а ещё и всех гостей вечеринки. Они разве что не вываливаются из окон, наблюдая за происходящим, почему-то молча.  
Кит снова кашляет.

— Если нет, то я…

— Нет-нет-нет, стой, в смысле, я-я сейчас.

Широ едва не падает со ступенек, запутавшись в ногах. Сердце колотится в горле, он не помнит, как именно Кит протягивает ему шлем. Помнит только его улыбку, чуточку самодовольную, и звук, с которым байк срывается с места.

Приходится сомкнуть руки на животе Кита. Прижаться грудью к спине. Приходится — этим он оправдывает себя, стараясь не думать о том, какой у Кита твёрдый пресс и какое стройное тело. Ангел на плече называет Широ извращенцем, а дьявол напоминает, что Киту почти девятнадцать и уже можно.

Они мчат по автостраде, очертания города размазываются в цветные полосы, и Широ думает, что уже не будет счастливее.

Кит сворачивает на улицу поменьше. Потом ещё на одну, и ещё, едет вверх по склону, оставляя дома далеко позади. Широ не спрашивает. Ему хорошо с Китом, вот так, и это всё, что имеет значение.

— Приехали.

Байк затихает, как и всё вокруг.

— Тут вроде бы неплохо. — Пожав плечами, Кит соскальзывает с сиденья, оставляет на нём шлем и отходит от Широ к обрыву. — Нашёл это место вчера.

Нужно время, чтобы выпутаться из шлема самому и выпутать шлем из лея. Перед глазами плывёт, всё, что он видит ясно — Кит. Совсем немного напряжённый, с виноватой улыбкой на губах, мол, прости, не придумал ничего лучше.  
Второй раз за вечер у Широ замирает сердце.  
Под их ногами раскинулся город, искрящийся и сверкающий. Как тёмное море с лунными бликами. Можно разглядеть крохотные машины, но Широ смотрит на Кита.

— У меня есть ещё кое-что, — спохватывается он, хлопая себя по карманам куртки. — Тут не очень мощный динамик, правда.

Происходящее доходит до Широ чудовищно долго. Вот Кит кладёт телефон на сидение байка, вот начинает играть Supernatural его любимых Daughtry, вот Кит протягивает ему руку.

— Это не гавайская вечеринка, но… Потанцуем, может?

Он выглядит восхитительно серьёзным, и румянец на щеках тоже восхитительный. У Широ нет причин отказываться, разве что по состоянию здоровья. Честно, он не уверен, что вообще жив.  
Кит кладёт руки ему на плечи. Неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. Бормочет что-то под нос и прижимается грудью, сцепляя руки за шеей. Широ соображает положить свои ладони на его талию, и Кит сразу же расслабляется. Горячий выдох опаляет кожу, мягкие волосы касаются щеки.

В его руках Кит. Широ понадобилось два припева, чтобы полностью осознать это.  
В его руках Кит, и он совсем не против танцевать с Широ под медленную музыку.  
В его руках Кит. И Кит совсем не против быть в них.

— Тебе идёт, — говорит Кит, пропуская белую прядь сквозь пальцы, когда песня сменяется на какой-то медленный инструментал. В его глазах отражаются огни города, далёкие звёзды, целая Вселенная. Широ.

— Спасибо, — только и может выдавить он, потрясённый.

— И вообще ты очень красивый.

— Разве?

На нём болтается гавайская рубашка и лей, потрепавшийся от гонки по трассе, а на ногах — розовые сланцы из дома Мэтта; Широ так торопился прыгнуть к Киту на байк, что даже не переобулся в своё. Это Кит словно с обложки сошёл, Широ в сравнении с ним ужасен.  
Фэшн-катастрофа.

— Это правда. — Кит выглядит оскорблённым тем, что Широ так не считает. — Очень. И ты мне давно нравишься. Тоже очень.

— Кит, я…

— Знаю, что ты помнишь меня ещё ребёнком, но я уже взрослый, ладно, даже байк себе купил, я-я квартиру рядом снимаю, сам, и вообще... Может, мы могли хотя бы?..

Широ берёт лицо Кита в ладони, целуя так, как всегда хотел. Холодные пальцы вцепляются в запястья. Стоит прекратить, наверное, только Кит ведёт ими по предплечьям, бокам, хватается за бёдра, прижимаясь теснее, и его язык касается губ.

 _Вот это_ катастрофа, отмечает Широ где-то на периферии сознания, подчиняясь.

***

Наутро они становятся звёздами соцсетей, их фото возле дома Мэтта разлетается с подписью «Гавайи и Дейтона-Бич». Да и плевать.  
С кухни тянет запахом блинчиков и клубничного джема.  
Широ обнимает готовящего завтрак Кита со спины, целуя в шею.

На полу у входной двери лежат лей и кожаная куртка.

**Author's Note:**

> Новый сезон? Не, не слышала  
> /закапывается в АУ/


End file.
